


#WeProtec

by PeterStark



Series: Avengers, Online! [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, Harley Keener is a little shit, Irondad, New Friends, Twitterfic, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: After Peter was outed as Spiderman, support floods in.





	#WeProtec

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long. Between some long projects and a hospital stay, the writing hasn't been there. I'm going to try to get back on the horse, but it may take me a bit, lots of balls in the air right now.

Natasha R.  
@spiderqueen

If I see one more post about @PeterBPS I will find the people responsible and hit them harder than I hit @ventking.

Clint B.  
@ventking

@spiderqueen broke my jaw. She's serious and isn't the only one who'd protect our spiderbaby. And, to quote an elf: @PeterBPS, and you have my bow. #weprotec

Attached: natpacksapunch.jpeg

Pepper Potts, CEO  
@PepperPotts

Any slander against @PeterBPS made by the media will be met with SI's team of lawyers. Anyone trying to follow Peter or his family/friends will be proscecuted. #weprotec

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

If anyone touches a hair on my son's head, I litterally have a suit of armor and I'm not afraid to use it. #weprotec

Thor Odinson  
@pointbreak

Did someone threaten Starkson? This will not go unpunished. #weprotec

Capt. Steve Rogers  
@redwhiteandblueberry

@PeterBPS Not only are you the son of my teamate, you are also my friend and teamate. I'll have your back, always. #weprotec

Ned Leeds  
@guyinthechair

Dude, you're family is the best, literally. @PeterBPS I too, will always have your back. #weprotec

Mark H.  
@bestjoker

Isn't @PeterBPS Spiderman? This seems like a lot of body guards for one superhero kid.

Meg M.  
@badgirl

This @StarkIntern is super cute. I'll get in on this. #weprotec

Spiderman  
@WallCrawler

I can take care of myself, just saying.

Attached: webbedupkingpin.jpeg

Natasha R.  
@spiderqueen

Just accept our willingness to kill anyone who touches you as our most sincere form of love. @WallCrawler

New York City Police  
@NYPD

@spiderqueen Is this a preemptive confession?

Natasha R.  
@spiderqueen

It depends on who gets to the baddie first, but who wouldn't kill to protect this ray of sunshine? @NYPD

Attached: spidermansaveskittenfromfire.jpeg

New York City Police  
@NYPD

We love our @WallCrawler. He's never hurt a 'baddie' though, so we doubt he'd approve the violence. We would also like to remind all of the #Avengers and their affiliats that murder is still illegal, even to 'protec' @PeterBPS.

Harley K.  
@igotconnections

It's funny, sounds like @NYPD didn't say they'd arrest. Seems like they too would turn the other way. Maybe they are in the #weprotec crew too.

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

@igotconnections It does seem that way, punk.

Harley K.  
@igotconnections

So, I get that I'm the weird kid on the fringes...but do I get to meet the sorta bro? @iamironman

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

I'm new at this parenting thing, but I'm pretty sure that the two of you in the same room is a BAD idea. @igotconnections

Peter Stark  
@PeterBPS

Harley @igotconnections? @iamironman told me about you. We should totally meet. Dad can't tell me what to do. ;-)

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

I can tell you what to do. I'm the boss. I say no. @PeterBPS @igotconnections

Peter Stark  
@PeterBPS

Hey, Dad, can I have a new friend over? Please? I've been under a lot of stress recently. @iamironman

Harley K.  
@igotconnections

Whoa! Trump card. I like this kid already. I'm gonna join the #weprotec squad.

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

Ugh...you win, @PeterBPS. You have more superpowers than anyone else I know, I swear.

Natasha R.  
@spiderqueen

His puppy-dog-eyes are a super power. Even I can't say no; so no shame in giving in. @iamironman

Peter Stark  
@PeterBPS

By the way everyone... Thank you. @WallCrawler will #protec ya'll too. Promise.

Attached: SnapeAlways.gif

Harley K.  
@igotconnections

JESUS! People, stop asking. No, I'm not @iamironman's secret kid. I'm just some punk who charged his armor and made him a sammich. He broke my sister's watch, so he's my indentured servant. That's it.

Peter Stark  
@PeterBPS

@igotconnections. Indentured servant? HAHA That's fantastic. We're going to be best friends, I can tell.

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

What did I do to deserve this pain?

May Parker  
@larbmay

@iamironman Shall we start with outing my nephew's secret identity and go from there?

Tony Stark  
@iamironman

@larbmay Point taken. I'll accept this punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Take care of yourselves!


End file.
